Currently, embroidery and appliquéing are two major techniques that are used to provide ornamentation and style to many fashions, especially in the children's clothing market. These are widely used to make the clothing more personal and to be used for specific holidays or occasions. Another trend that adds design and personalization to children's clothing, women's wear, and accessories such as purses, book bags, hats, etc. is to add a monogram. A monogram typically includes a person's initials or name, whether it is three initials or one.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.